The Cowgirl and the Toy
by Evelyn Knight
Summary: So you, the girl you secretly love, and your horse have been turned into toys by an evil warlock who wants to kill you. Things could be worse, right? A half human half toy fic.
1. Chapter 1

The Cowgirl and the Toy.

I don't own Toy Story or any of its characters. I do however own all and any original characters.

A/N Sigh I told myself I wasn't going to do this. Write a bunch of Toy Story fics at the same time, but I can't help it. Anyway this story this inspired Disney's The Princess and the Frog though it's not quite like it. A/N

When Woody and Jessie had first met, they had both been in Kindergarten - but it hadn't been on friendly terms.

"Okay Woody. If you want to join our club, then you need to prove yourself," The fellow five year old, leader of the boys club, told him.

"What do I have to do?" Woody asked, eager to prove himself so that he could join the club.

"Um…you have to…uh…steal that girl's hair ribbon," The boy said, pointing to the back of a redheaded girl. Her long hair was tied into a single braid with a yellow hair ribbon.

"Okay," Woody answered. Deep down Woody knew it was wrong to steal, but he really wanted to be in the club.

Jessie hummed to herself as she drew pictures of horses with crayons. Woody snuck up quietly behind her. He was about to pull the hair ribbon free from her hair when the drawing caught his eye.

"What are those supposed to be?" He asked her, forgetting his mission for the time being.

"Don't you know anything? They're horses!"

"They don't look like horses to me. They look like lumpy blobs with hair!"

"Oh yeah?' Jessie questioned dangerously as she stood up, clearly insulted.

"Yeah!"

"I bet you couldn't draw them any better!" Jessie challenged.

"I bet I could!" Woody challenged back.

"Fine, draw one!"

"I will!"

…

"That's not a horse; it's just a bunch of lines!"

"It's a stick figure horse!"

"It looks stupid!"

"Not as stupid as the horses you drew!"

"Why don't you just go away?" Jessie questioned furiously.

"Fine! I will!" Woody answered before remembering why he had made his way over to her in the first place. "That's right," He uttered, pulling her hair ribbon from her hair and running away with it.

"Hey! Give that back! You jerk!" Jessie yelled, running after him.

…

Woody and Jessie both ended up with a black eye at the end of the day, and they had both been sent to the Principal's office for fighting with their mothers being called in to pick them up. In the end though, Jessie did get her ribbon back and Woody did get submitted into the club for taking Jessie's hair ribbon, not telling her why he took it and for not crying when she punched him in the face.

Woody now sat in his room waiting for his father to come home.

'_I wonder what my punishment is going to be._' Woody thought as he played with his toys. The door to his room opened and in stepped his mother and father.

"All right Woody," His mother began. "Tell your father what you did today."

Woody looked up towards his father, his brown, five-year-old eyes shining brightly. "I met the girl I'm going to marry!"

"What? That is not what you did today!" Claimed his stunned mother.

"But I am going to marry Jessie when I grow up," Woody stated. "Just look at the black eye she gave me!" At five years of age, Woody didn't really understand the concepts of love and marriage. But he knew he liked Jessie on the count that she punched like a boy, didn't even cry when he punched her back and, whilst they had been waiting for their mothers to pick them up, she had proudly told him that she was going to be a cowgirl when she grew up. Oh yes, his reasons for wanting to marry her were pure, innocent, and childlike; but at five years old what else would they be?

"What made her give you a black eye?" His father asked, picking him up to get a better look at his eye.

"I took her hair ribbon from her. But it's okay, I gave her a black eye too!"

"Woody! You never, ever, under any circumstances, hit girls!" His father told him sternly.

"But she hit me first!"

"That's not the point. Now I want you to promise me something: Promise me that you'll never hit another girl again for as long as you live, even if they hit you first. Do you promise?"

"Yes Daddy, I promise."

…

As Woody and Jessie grew older, they didn't have what one would call a romantic relationship; but more of a rivalry and were always trying to outdo one another whenever it came to sports, school work, grades and basically anything. And they had always been arguing about something. Most people weren't even sure if they had been friends or not. But the thing was, as Woody grew older he began to like Jessie in the way a boy likes a girl but, being a young boy at the time, he hadn't known how to express himself well. So he often ended up teasing her or challenging her to do something or saying something really stupid and ticking her off.

Jessie for her part felt the same way about Woody. She had started to like Woody in a pure, innocent, and childlike way when she had been in Kindergarten as well. She could remember the day quite clearly actually - the class had been playing 'Farmer in the Dell' at the time. Woody had been the farmer and he had picked her to be the farmer's wife. Jessie had always hated the game because, until that point, she had always been picked as the cheese. And then, as she grew older, she started to like Woody in the way a girl likes a boy, but she'd never admit this or tell him of it. She was afraid of two things: Being rejected and the inevitable pain which would undoubtedly come along with it to complete the package.

Jessie's life hadn't been an easy one. Unlike Woody's family who had been happy and had a lot of money, her family had barely been able to make ends meet and her parents had fought a lot. Eventually though, her mother had left and ran off with another man by the time Jessie was thirteen and this had hurt her daughter a lot. And it all spiralled out of control to an even further extent when her father, who had once been warm, caring and loving, grew cold, distant and borderline verbally abusive. This had made Jessie feel as though her own father had been rejecting her too.

But Jessie had always been a resilient girl and she took several after school jobs to help bring in money and also to make her able to buy some of the things she wanted. Her father had told her that if she wanted something she would have to buy it herself since it had been hard enough for him paying the bills and buying food as it was. Growing up, Jessie had to do without a lot of things most kids had. She barely had a social life; she was always working and trying to save up enough money for one thing or another. However, she could never be hurt by her friends if she worked most of the time as she often tended to keep them at arm's distance.

Nevertheless, Woody always made sure she went to all of the school dances with him. They never went as each other's dates; they just went together. Woody had tricked her into going with him to the first school dance he ever went to and he had tricked into going with him to several other school dances afterwards as well until it became a tradition for them to go to the dances together. And, as Woody always told her when they had reached their teen years:

"You're safe with me." Which was true, Woody wouldn't try anything with her like some other boy might or make up any nasty rumor about her if she said no.

On all accounts, Woody was Jessie's closest friend - though one wouldn't know it by the way they clashed all the time. However, Jessie did have two other friends she was somewhat close too.

There was Bo who had befriended Jessie late in high school. For the longest time Bo hadn't liked Jessie due to her own crush on Woody. But after overhearing a dumb comment Woody had made about Jessie to some other boys, Bo had found herself looking at Woody in a dimmer light and began to see Jessie as not really a rival.

Jessie's other somewhat close friend was Buzz who was Woody's best friend and had a no-so-secret crush on Jessie. Jessie always made sure that she never did anything to give Buzz false hope since she liked Buzz as a friend, but nothing more.

Jessie's father wouldn't pay for collage, but luckily Jessie had been able to get a scholarship and student loans. Jessie had always loved horses and her dream was to open a home for retired horses. The problem, though, was money. When Jessie had been in her second year of collage, her father got a better job in the next state but Jessie didn't go with him and instead moved into the cheapest apartment she could find. It was also the smallest apartment she could find too, having just one room and a bathroom. The living room, the kitchen and the bedroom were all in one. Her father wouldn't help her with any of her bills and her mother was out of her life completely, so Jessie was pretty much on her own.

Her life hadn't changed much since high school. She worked several jobs, paid off the bills and did without. But she always put aside a little bit of money every week to hopefully have enough money some day to buy an old rundown farm owned by Bo's father. Jessie knew she'd be able to fix it up once she bought it.

Now at twenty-five years of age, Jessie was close to having her dream come true. That was until Bo's father decided to raise the price to an amount she knew she'd never be able to afford. It just wasn't fair! Everyone seemed to be achieving their dream but her! Woody was a deputy sheriff, Bo was a lawyer and Buzz was in the space program! But what was she? Nothing! Still living in the same tiny apartment working dead end jobs. Life just wasn't fair.

…

Woody knew he and his horse Bullseye were in big, big trouble. He had known that Sid Phillips had been involved in something less than legal but he just hadn't realized it had been other-worldly. When he and Bullseye had followed Sid into the woods and caught him in the act of spell casting, Woody hadn't been able to keep quiet. Sid was angry over the fact that Woody had found out about him so he cast the first spell he could think over Woody and Bullseye.

Woody didn't know what Sid was going to do to him and Bullseye after he had cast the spell and he wasn't going to wait to find out.

"Ride like the wind Bullseye!" He yelled.

Sid started to chase after them but soon stopped.

"Run for now you wimpy cowboy," Sid called over to Woody's fleeting image. "I can always find you later. Right now I have more important work to do."

Woody instinctively rode Bullseye to Jessie's apartment building. Poor Bullseye was nearly exhausted by the time they reached Jessie's building.

"I'm sorry about this boy," Woody told him once they were hiding in the bushes.

Bullseye neighed.

"You rest here in the bushes while I try to find a way inside."

Bullseye neighed again in understanding. It took Woody some time, but he was eventually able to find a loose screen that lead into the basement.

"I really hate that Jessie has to live in a building with such lax security," Woody murmured as he and Bullseye climbed through the window. "I mean, anyone could break in! I think, once we get back to normal which I hope will be soon, I'm going to insist that she moves into my parents' guest house with me."

Bullseye neighed in shock.

"Oh no, nothing like that. Though I wouldn't mind it if it was something like that."

Bullseye neighed in shock again.

"Well she'd have to want it be something like that too and why am I even having this kind of conversation with you anyway?"

Bullseye just shook his head, not knowing either.

"And how do you even know about that stuff?"

Bullseye stared at him blankly.

"Forget I asked that."

There was no lock on the basement door and it wasn't closed well either, so they were able get out and make their way towards Jessie's apartment.

"I'm glad Jessie lives on the first floor," He whispered. "I just hope she's home." Using both his hands, he knocked on Jessie's door.

Jessie had been sitting in her apartment, moping and feeling sorry for herself, when she heard a faint knocking sound. Sighing, she got up and opened the door, not even bothering to ask who it was. She looked up and down the hall not seeing anyone. As Woody and Bullseye snuck in, Woody made a mental note to himself to tell Jessie to never open the door without checking first. Didn't she know that was dangerous?

Sighing once again, she closed the door. Woody had never seen her look so sad - not even when he had found out that her mother had left. He temporally forgot the state he was in and asked: "What's wrong Jess?"

Jessie's eyes went wide as she looked around her tiny apartment for the source of Woody's voice.

"W-Woody?" She asked in a fearful whisper.

"Down here," He told her.

"Huh?" Jessie questioned automatically, looking down. What she saw was a rag doll with a plastic head and molded hair, dressed in a cowboy outfit which had a little gold star on its vest. The doll looked eerily like Woody. Next to the doll was a stuffed toy horse.

"Hi," Woody greeted, waving to her.

"AHHHH!" Jessie screamed, jumping in the air and landing on her backside on the floor.

"Jess, it's okay," Woody told her calmly, taking a step towards her.

"Stay away! Stay away! Stay away!" Jessie chanted fearfully as she backed away.

"But Jess…" Before he could finish he found himself having to duck occasionally as Jessie began throwing things at him like her own childhood toys.

"Jessie! Calm down!" Woody instructed angrily. He knew that, when Jessie found out that he had been transformed into a living toy, she would be freaked out; but not psychotically freaked out. Was it really necessary to throw things at him? Not to mention that she was scaring Bullseye! The poor horse had run away to avoid being hit with something. "Jessie, put Bullseye down!"

"Huh?" Jessie questioned, looking at what she was holding. In her terror and haste, she had picked up the nearest thing to her which had happened to be Bullseye.

Bullseye neighed at her.

"AHHH!" Jessie screamed, dropping the newly-turned toy horse. Jessie backed herself against the wall before hugging her knees to her chest and rocking back and forth as she murmured to herself: "This is a dream! This has to be a dream!" She stammered as Woody made his way towards her.

"So you dream about me?" Woody asked her in a clearly suggestive voice, again forgetting that he was a living toy.

**SLAM!** Jessie hit him with a book - a very thick and heavy book. Woody was knocked flat on his back.

"Okay," Woody murmured painfully "I deserved that."

"I-I d-don't know what you are, but…"

"Jessie, it really is me Woody!"

"Tell me something only Woody would know!" Jessie demanded, holding the book she had hit him with tightly.

"When we were fifteen years old, we were each other's first kiss! Remember? We were at a party and some of the other kids wanted to play Spin the Bottle and you said that it was a lame idea. Then you said that the whole party was lame and so you decided to leave and walk home. And I ran after you because it wasn't safe for you to walk home alone in the dark. So, as I was walking you home, I started teasing you for being afraid to play Spin the Bottle and then you told me that you didn't want your first kiss to be with some boy you hardly knew in front of everybody. And I said I felt the same way and then we laughed because what I had said had come out wrong. Then you said that you were probably going to be teased by the other kids over being afraid to kiss. And then I said that we could be each other's first kiss so you could tell them that you've already kissed someone. Remember that, after you said all right, we had a little fight? You told me not to try anything and I said like what? You told me not to put my tongue in your mouth and I asked you why would I put my tongue in your mouth? You said you didn't know and I then I told you that you were ruining the moment. Then you told me to shut up and kiss you already so I did and we kissed, remember?" Woody asked breathily.

Jessie's eyes were threatening to pop out now. Only Woody would know that. It was him! It really was him!"

"Woody?" Jessie asked slowly, putting the book she was holding down.

"Yes?" He answered, relieved that she finally knew it was him.

"How did you…? Why are you not human anymore?"

"Remember Sid Phillips?"

"Yeah."

"He turned me and Bullseye into toys," He told her, wondering what her reaction would be like.

"I need to get you two to Sid's sister Hannah," Jessie told them, standing up.

This had not been what Woody had been expecting to hear.

"You aren't going anywhere," Sid's voice suddenly sounded. Jessie's head shot up to see Sid standing in the doorway.

"How did you find me?" Woody demanded.

"I'd like to say by my Black Magic, but I just did what everyone else does if they want to find you: Find Jessie," He answered darkly.

'_What have I done?_' Woody asked himself anxiously, worried for Jessie's safety.

"First to deal with Jessie," Sid began, his voice chilling to the core.

Woody desperately wanted to yell at her to run, but it was too late: Sid had cast the spell. Everything suddenly looked bigger to Jessie. She looked at her hands and gasped when she saw that they were now plastic. Sid had turned her into a toy!

"Playtime Scud." Sid announced, stepping aside to reveal a dog - or maybe 'hell-hound' was a better word? "Get 'em."

Jessie stood frozen in her tracks as Scud came charging at her; ready to kill. She was just in too much shock to do anything - but Woody wasn't. Jumping on Bullseye, he galloped over to Jessie and pulled her up before Scud could get her.

"Hold on tight to me Jess!" Woody ordered. Jessie wrapped her arms around Woody's waist tightly. She buried her head in the fabric of his back, closing her eyes tightly as she began to pray; hoping that when she woke up she'd be safe and sound from this nightmare.

Bullseye galloped in between Sid's legs and into the hallway. Scud knocked down Sid as he ran after them.

'_Please let someone open the doors_,' Woody mentally pleaded as Bullseye raced through the hall. Luck, for once, was on their side as someone did open the doors that led outside.

'_Was that a dog chasing a cat?_' Onlookers thought when they caught sight of Scud chasing Bullseye.

Sid picked himself up as he heard car horns blearing and car tyres screeching. He cursed silently to himself, wondering if Scud had been destroyed. He couldn't let Woody, Jessie or that horse reach his sister. If Scud had failed him then he would have to send his own army of 'toys' after them. However, when he thought over this, he soon realized that he'd first need something of Jessie's to help his toys find them. He knew he didn't need anything of Woody's; now that Jessie was a toy too, Woody wouldn't leave her side.

"How many yellow hair ribbons does one girl need?" Sid questioned in astonishment, opening a draw that was full of them. "Whatever, this will do fine," He muttered to himself, taking one. "Now to go home."

Once Sid had left, one of Jessie's toys asked: "What just happened?"

…

Woody finally had Bullseye stop when he was sure that they had lost Scud. Bullseye plopped onto the ground with his four legs sprawled out. Woody got off Bullseye and ended up dragging Jessie with him as she had still been clinging onto him for dear life.

"Jessie, you can let go of me now," Woody told her. She did, but her eyes were still shut tightly. "Jess, open your eyes," Woody instructed with a tone of slight Woody tied firmly to his voice.

Jessie hoped with all her might that, when she'd open her eyes again, she'd be back in her apartment on her sofa bed. And, if the reason Woody was telling her to open her eyes was because he was there for whatever reason, then she'd tell him that she had a nightmare, explaining how he had been a doll as well as the fact that he almost got her killed before throwing him out of her apartment.

Jessie slowly opened her eyes; she was not back in her apartment. She didn't know where she was actually - someplace outside with a lot of bushes. She looked at Woody; he was still a toy. She looked at Bullseye; he was still a toy. And then she looked down at herself, from what she could tell; she was still a toy too. This wasn't a dream; this was real.

"Are you okay?" Woody asked her.

Jessie felt anger boil inside her as Woody asked that question. "What kind of question is that?" She screamed at him. "Of course I'm not okay!"

"I…" Woody began.

"First you make me think you're dead!"

"How'd I do that?"

"Then you nearly scare me half to death!"

"Look I…"

"Then I almost get eaten by a dog!"

"But I…"

"And look at me Woody! I'm like twelve inches tall! I have yarn for hair!"

"At least you have hair!"

"My hands and face are plastic!"

"So are mine!"

"I don't even know about my feet!"

"I don't about my feet either!"

"My clothes are sewn onto me!"

"Again, so are mine!"

"I don't even know what I'm wearing!"

"You're wearing a cowgirl outfit Jess. Look, your pants have chaps on them," He pointed out rather cheerfully.

"My limbs are all floppy!"

"Same here!"

"And what is this, a hook on my back?" Jessie questioned in curiosity, reaching one hand behind her back and dreading the answer she would inevitably receive slightly…

"I think that's a pull-string," Woody answered turning her around before pulling it.

"Don't ever do that again!" Jessie snapped; only her mouth wasn't open when she had said it. "AHHHH!" Jessie screamed. "My voice just came out of my chest!" Jessie said crossing her arm over chest. "My voice should never come out of my chest!" Jessie said facing him.

"I have to agree with you there."

"Woody I am not okay," Jessie told him.

"But you're not hurt right?" he asked her slowly.

Jessie just shook her head - no.

"Well that's good, right?" He asked, hoping that he could lift himself from the pits of her fury in order to cross over to her good books.

A/N Chapter one ends right here. So what do you all think? Good? Bad? Hey if anything it was long. A/N


	2. Chapter 2

The Cowgirl and the Toy.

I don't own Toy Story or any of its characters. I do however own all and any original characters.

"So," Woody eventually began. "I think some apologies are in order."

"Yes they are," Jessie agreed solemnly, narrowing her eyes.

"I'm waiting," Woody told her expectantly.

"For what?"

"For you to apologize."

"Me? You're the one who should be apologizing!"

"For what?" Woody asked.

"For what you did to me and for what you put me through!"

"What about what you did and put me through?"

"I didn't do anything to you!"

"You hit me with a book!"

"You said you deserved it!"

"Yeah, well it hurt!"

"Of course it hurt! I was trying to kill you!" Jessie told him firmly, before realizing the true meaning behind her words and seeing the look Woody was giving her. "I-I mean I didn't know it really was you and - and I was scared and I-I don't want you dead. Sorry," Jessie stammered quietly. "And I'm sorry for dropping you Bullseye."

Woody looked down at the ground. He was being too hard on her. He couldn't help it - old habits die hard. Like arguing with her for instance. They shouldn't be arguing - not now.

"I'm sorry too for scaring you. I should have found a better way to let you know what had happened to me and Bullseye."

"No, you couldn't."

"Yeah," Woody agreed half-heartedly. "And I'm sorry about getting you involved in this."

"Woody, what is this? Why did Sid do this to us?"

Woody sighed.

"Woody, tell me! I have a right to know!"

"I've been investigating Sid on my own time. No one knows; not my boss; not my new partner - "

"You're doing something off the book?" Jessie asked, raising a painted eyebrow.

"Yeah, is that so surprising?"

"Yes because you do everything by the book; in fact, you are a book."

"I'm a book? Come on Jess, you can come up with a better insult than that."

"It wasn't an insult. It was a statement. So why are you investigating him?"

"Livestock's been disappearing all around the area where Sid lives. Remember the rumors about him when we were in school? You know the ones about him and the animals?"

"I remember, and the one about him and the disappearance of that homeless old man."

"Well, I had a feeling that Sid was involved somehow; but my boss didn't think so. He thinks it has something to do with meat smuggling. Boy is he wrong."

"So he is involved with the livestock disappearances." Jessie began, arching an eyebrow skywards. "But how did you find out?"

"One man stakeout," He told her. Bullseye neighed in disapproval. "One man, one horse stakeout," Woody corrected. "Well, I saw Sid walking into the woods with a cow. So I followed him and saw him cast a spell on the cow."

"Did he turn it into a toy?"

"No, stone," Woody told her grimly. "Then Sid discovered me and turned us both into toys."

"Stone? He turned the cow into stone?" Jessie asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, it was pretty disturbing," Woody admitted.

Jessie remained silent. She then realized that Sid could have easily turned Woody into stone and killed him within the blink of an eye and no one would've known what had happened to him. She would have never seen him again and he was being so calm about this. Didn't he care that he and Bullseye could have died? It made her feel sick and angry just thinking about it. She didn't know whether she should hug him or hit him after what he had done. So she decided to do neither and instead hugged herself.

"I didn't tell my partner," Woody continued. "Because I just can't stand her! The less time I spend with her the better! She's just so annoying!"

"What is wrong with you?" Jessie yelled, taking hold of his shoulders and shaking him. "We have been turned into toys and you're complaining about your partner? I mean, I don't like the woman either, but this is not the time to complain! How can you be so calm about this? And how could you be so stupid? What if Sid had a gun and shot you? No one would know. What if he killed you?"

"As an officer of the law, I am trained to be calm in all situations," Woody told her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "I've also been trained not to think about the 'What Ifs'. So don't think about them either Jess," He said gently. "Besides, I have a gun that I brought with me."

"No you don't!" Jessie exclaimed.

"What?"

"You don't have a gun."

Woody's hand automatically went down to his holster, and he was left shocked to find out that it was empty.

"Oh man! I can't believe I've lost my gun! I must have lost it at your place. Now what are we going to do"

"A lot of good a toy gun is going to do us," Jessie muttered simply, letting go of Woody.

"It could still work. What if that dog finds us again?"

"What would you do? Fire toy bullets at it?

"Yeah well…" Woody trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck.

Jessie placed a hand to her forehead and shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. It was not easy. Jessie knew that things like this had existed thanks to her meeting Hannah, but she never thought that anything like this would ever happen to her! A part of her was wishing and hoping that this was still a dream. Dream or no dream though, they needed to get to Hannah's and, hopefully, she could get them back to normal. She was grateful that she and Hannah had kept in touch by sending each other cards. That way, she knew where she lived. Now she just needed to know where they were.

Sid held Jessie's yellow ribbon in his hand tightly as he chanted. He hadn't found a trace of Scud as yet, so he assumed that the dog was still on the hunt. But he still wasn't going to take any chances. Yes! He had a fix on her - she was outside and wasn't anywhere near his goody-goody sister. Before sending out his 'toys' to 'play' with them, he'd have a little fun of his own.

Weather spells were always a good way to cause havoc, he thought wickedly as he began to hum the flying monkey's theme tune from the Wizard of Oz.

…

"You got us lost?" Jessie asked in disbelief when Woody told her that he didn't know where they were.

"No, Bullseye got us lost."

Bullseye snorted in disapproval, offended.

"Don't blame Bullseye for your stupidity!"

"Cut me some slack, I was saving us! Remember?"

"Not something I'm going to forget anytime soon, thank you! But how are we going to get to Hannah's if we don't know where we are?"

"Look, we can figure out where we are in the morning, okay? It's late; I'm tired; Bullseye's tired and, knowing you, I'm sure you're tired too. And why are you all fried up to go to Hannah's place any way?"

"So she can turn us back!"

"What makes you think she can?"

"Look Woody, would you just trust me on this? You came to me to get you out of this mess and then you got me into this mess as well. So now I really have to fix this mess, don't I?"

"I did not come to you for help!" Woody told her.

"Oh? Then why did you come to me?" Jessie demanded. "To play Twilight Zone?"

"No, I came to you because I didn't know where else to go!"

"You are stubborn!"

"Look who's talking the Queen of being stubborn!"

They were too busy fighting to notice the deadly change in the weather.

A/N Cliffhanger! Here's chapter two! You liked it. A/N


	3. Chapter 3

The Cowgirl and the Toy.

I don't own Toy Story or any of its characters. I do however own all and any original characters.

"And another thing!" Woody continued firmly. "I'm the one who's always helping you out! Fixing things around your apartment," He muttered as he began counting on his fingers. "Driving you home from work! Making sure you don't get harassed by all the jerks in your building! "

"I never asked you to! And the reason you're always driving me home from work is because you never let me ride my bike home!"

"Because it's usually two in the morning! You're half asleep and it's dangerous!"

"Why do you care?"

"Because someone has to!"

Jessie seemed hurt by his words after he said this. Woody mentally kicked himself. He never meant to say it like that. He never meant to remind her that her parents didn't care about her. He never meant to make it sound like it was the character of a police officer within him that made him care; like she was some runaway kid. He never meant to hurt her.

Before he could think of something else to say, he and Jessie suddenly found themselves on Bullseye. Jessie was facing the wrong way and banged her head against Woody's.

"Ow!" They both exclaimed.

"Bullseye! What's gotten into you?" Woody asked as Bullseye galloped for dear life. Woody was forced to take hold of Jessie to keep from falling off.

It was then that Jessie noticed the change in the weather and, over Woody's shoulder; she could see the advancing tornado.

"That!" Jessie screamed, pointing towards the threat.

"Holy!" Woody exclaimed when he saw it.

"We'll never be able to outrun it! We're all going to die!" Jessie screamed in fear, holding onto Woody for dear life for a second time that night.

Animals could always sense changes in the weather, and Bullseye was no different - well now he was different thanks to Sid's spell; it made him smarter somehow. He couldn't understand why Woody and Jessie weren't reacting to the change in the weather. He hated it when they fought.

Any other horse would have left them behind as they pursued in the chase to catch dear life, but Bullseye wasn't like this in the slightest. He wasn't going to leave them behind. Woody, with Jessie's help, had raised him since he had been colt and Bullseye loved both of them. So he had to try and save them! He ran faster and deeper into the woods as the angry tornado behind him tore the trees from the ground. Woody and Jessie were screaming in horror by now. Bullseye pushed himself harder, and then he saw it: an animal's burrow. The opening was big enough for them all to fit inside, so he directed himself in this direction.

Bullseye didn't know or care about what animal the burrow belonged to; he just knew he needed to get them in there. Once inside the burrow Bullseye kept on running. It led down into the ground, but it was dark and he couldn't see very well; so he ended up tripping, sending all three of them tumbling down the burrow before finally landing in a heap.

"Are we dead?" Jessie asked in a stunned voice.

"I-I don't think so," Woody answered. "I think we're underground," He told her, feeling around with his hands.

"Oh," Jessie murmured. Her senses were coming back now. "Woody, are you on top of me?"

He was and he soon realized this before realizing that he had no idea of what he should do. Suddenly, he felt much like he had done when he had been a teenager and had started noticing Jessie's developing figure.

"Uh…" Was all Woody could muster. Hadn't he fantasized about something like this?

"Get your nose out of my eye," Jessie instructed tensely.

"Get your eye out of my nose," Woody found himself saying.

"Woody, we're not talking about peanut butter and chocolate. Your nose is poking me in the eye, could you please move it?"

"Yeah, sure. Sorry," Woody murmured uneasily, lifting his head up. What was wrong with him? Why was he always arguing with her?

"Thanks," Jessie said. "While you're at it, would you mind getting off me too?"

"I can't," Woody told her.

"What? W-why can't you?" Jessie asked, panicked. Was he hurt? Had he been ripped in half? Wait - wouldn't being ripped in half kill him? Her mind began to reel with the unpleasant questions. As she came to realize that they were in utter darkness underground, more panic began to settle into her nerves.

Woody sensed her panic, but presumed that she had been panicking for a different reason. And this made him, himself, panic.

"Bullseye's on top of me!" Woody told her hastily. "Bullseye! Get off of me! We're crushing Jessie!" He yelled, hoping that this gave Bullseye enough incentive to get off of him quickly. It did the trick.

"So," Woody began once they all were separated from each other. "Anybody hurt?"

"I don't think so," Jessie answered, sitting up and resting herself against the burrow wall.

"Bullseye?" Woody asked him.

Bullseye neighed indicating that he was fine.

"You really saved the day boy," Woody told him.

"Yeah, I don't know what we'd do without you Bullseye," Jessie told him.

Bullseye neighed in an 'aw shucks' way. They could hear the tornado above them.

"Just think, the Wizard of Oz used to be my favorite movie when I was little," Jessie murmured in a weary voice.

"I can see you as Dorothy."

"I always wanted to be Glinda." Jessie told him.

"Glinda? But she wore a pink dress,"

"Yeah, but she had red hair," Jessie pointed out.

"That's why you wanted to be Glinda? Because of her hair color?" Woody asked.

"Yeah."

Woody started laughing and Bullseye feared that Jessie would get mad, but to his relief Jessie started to laugh too. Why couldn't they always be like this? He thought. He always hated it when they fought. Bullseye could sense how much they truly cared for one another and he knew that it hurt them to fight with each other.

"Jess," Woody began once their laughter had died down. "We were so busy fighting that we didn't even notice the tornado."

"Yeah, it's funny how all of a sudden it just appeared. As if by…magic," She said slowly, realizing what had caused the tornado.

"Jessie, you don't think Sid had anything to do with this?"

"Woody, if he can turn things into stone and us into toys, then he can most likely control the weather!"

Woody placed his head in his hands. He was trying so hard to keep it together. Like Jessie, he was hoping this was dream too, but he knew it wasn't and he had to keep calm.

"We can't keep fighting like this Jess. We need to stay on our guards and we can't do that if we're too busy yelling at each other."

"You're right," Jessie simply said.

"Truce?" Woody asked.

"Truce," Jessie confirmed.

"You never told me what was wrong," Woody told her, wrapping an arm around her.

"Bo's father raised the price on the farm I want to buy," Jessie told him sadly. "I'll never be able to afford it now."

"What? But I was going to take time off work to help you renovate!"

"Yeah, well now you'll have something better to do with your time," Jessie muttered, sounding utterly depressed. "My dad was right."

"About what?"

"About me trying to achieve my dream. There's just no point."

"That's not true! You can't just give up!"

"Easy for you to say! You didn't have to work and save and give up almost everything just to have someone cruelly take it all away from you!" She sounded as though she had been trying her best not to cry "I'm sorry Woody," She stammered suddenly.

"For what?" He asked, surprised.

"I didn't mean to belittle your job and I know how hard you worked to get it. I remember how hard you trained and that you used to come over to my place because you were practically passing out to make it safely home. For a while it was like we were roommates, but you just don't know what it's like to want something for so long only to never get it no matter what you do."

"Oh, Jess," He murmured, pulling her closer to him as his fingers absently played with some loose strands of her yarn hair which he assumed had come loose from their wild ride. "I do have another dream that I haven't achieved yet."

"You do? What is it?" Jessie asked him.

"It's," Woody began to say before going in for a kiss. Only it wasn't Jessie he had wrapped his arm around, and it wasn't her hair he had been playing with.

As soon as Woody's lips touched Bullseye's lips the poor horse neighed in shock.

"AHH! Bullseye!" Woody yelled backing up when he realized he had just kissed his horse.

"What?" Jessie asked in concern. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Woody whimpered. He couldn't believe what had just happened! He had thought that Jessie had been right next to him! He should know the difference between a horse and a girl! Even despite the fact that it had been pitch black as well as the facts that they both had yarn hair and, now that they were toys, their bodies were both soft, he still should know the difference between a horse and a girl!

"Oh, okay," Jessie muttered, assuming that Bullseye had somehow kicked him in his sensitive area.

"Let's all just go to sleep," Woody whimpered.

"Yeah, sleep," Jessie murmured uneasily. There was no way she'd be able to sleep tonight.

A/N So yeah I just want to say that Jessie is still doesn't like small dark spaces, but she's just doesn't have the energy to have another panic attack. If like it or don't like it let me know. A/N


	4. Chapter 4

The Cowgirl and the Toy.

I don't own Toy Story or any of its characters. I do however own all and any original characters.

Deputy Sheriff Mavis Beaumont was a bright twenty-something year old woman who had been Woody's new partner for a month now. Mavis was bright, but she didn't have any street smarts so she often tended to be overly suspicious in certain situations and she also looked down on people. Mavis knew it was a bad idea to get involved with someone you work with, but she couldn't help being attracted to Woody and it bothered her that Woody wasn't interested in her. It also bothered her that he wasn't very open with her as well. She knew that Woody was up to something behind her back, but she didn't know what and this was driving her crazy.

Nevertheless, she was determined to find out what and she promised herself that she would find out even if it was the last thing she did.

Rays of sunlight began to fill the burrow. Woody woke up first, and he almost instantly came to the realization that today was going to be a long day. He reached over and woke up Bullseye. The horse glared at him.

"This is about what happened last night, isn't it?" Woody asked him in a whisper.

Bullseye snorted at him.

"Look, I'm sorry. It was dark and I thought you were Jessie."

Bullseye snorted again and stood up. He flicked his tail at Woody and began to walk out of the burrow, leaving Woody alone with the still sleeping Jessie. Woody looked over to her. She was curled up in a ball. Woody hated to wake her. Out of all three of them, last night had been the roughest on her; not to mention the fact that she needed her sleep, always working odd hours.

"Jess," He said softly, shaking her shoulder. "Come on, it's time to wake up."

Jessie slowly opened her eyes and stared blankly at Woody for a few seconds before closing her eyes again and sighing.

"I know, I was hoping this had been a dream too," He told her, reading her thoughts like an open book.

Jessie opened her eyes again and sat up.

"Where's Bullseye?" She asked.

"He's waiting for us above ground,"

…

"Daddy, how could you!" Bo demanded of her father, feeling completely furious as the anger boiled up within her. "How could you do something like that to Jessie?"

"Calm down Princess," Her father told her.

"Don't tell me to calm down!"

"Don't you back talk me!"

"But Daddy, why would you rise the price up like that?"

"Bo, I am your father. I don't need to explain myself to you. Now, I know this Jessie is a friend of yours, but business is business. Now, how about you and Jessie have a shopping spree followed by a weekend at the spa all paid for by big Daddy?"

"No! That's not going to fix things!" Bo yelled furiously, storming away from her father.

…

Both Jessie and Woody gasped when they saw the damage the tornado had inflicted. Fallen trees lay everywhere. It was going to take forever to get out of the woods now.

"Okay, this is a setback," Woody admitted.

"Nothing like a challenge," Jessie muttered with a sense of fake cheerfulness tied to her voice.

…

Mavis drove her car over to Woody's house - well, actually it was his parents' house. Mavis had never been there before and marveled at the size of it. It was a mansion.

'Wow,' Mavis thought in awe. 'Looks and money.'

A maid answered the door after she rang the doorbell.

"Yes?"

"Howdy, I'm Deputy Sheriff Mavis Beaumont. Is Woody home?"

"Oh, young Mr. Pride doesn't live in the main house. He lives in the guest house at the back."

"When not addressing Woody by his first name, he should be addressed as Deputy Sheriff Pride," Mavis told her sternly, making the poor maid shudder.

"Yes ma'am."

"Now, can you lead me to the guest house?"

"Yes ma'am, please follow me."

…

Bo drove her car over to Jessie's apartment. She didn't know how she could face her after what her own father had done. But she told herself that she would make this right somehow.

She knocked on Jessie's door several times before realizing that she was most likely working. So Bo drove to the place Jessie would be working at that day and she had been left worried when it turned out that Jessie wasn't there either. Jessie's boss had been furious so he told Bo that, unless Jessie was in the hospital, she was fired.

Now Bo truly was worried. It wasn't like Jessie to miss work and she feared that Jessie might have done something desperate. Then she remembered that, if you wanted to find Jessie, you had to find Woody.

…

Woody's house was locked up tight and there had been no sign of him.

"Perhaps young - I mean Deputy Sheriff Pride is at the stables with his horse?"

"All right then, lead me to them."

"Yes ma'am," The maid answered.

Woody wasn't at the stables and none of the fellow workers had seen him that morning either.

'Something must have happened to him,' Mavis thought. She had no idea how right she was.

Bo drove over to the Pride residence. After parking her car she walked to the guest house and then to the stables where she ran into Mavis and the Maid.

"Well, if it isn't the lawyer who lets criminals off," Mavis muttered.

"Deputy Sheriff Beaumont," Bo said.

"Hello Miss Bo. Are you looking for Deputy Sheriff Pride as well?" The maid asked.

"In a way. Is Jessie here?"

"Jessie? That redheaded waitress? Woody hates her and she hates him. Why would she be here?" Mavis asked, scoffing.

"Oh believe me dear, Woody and Jessie don't hate each other," Bo began with a tiny giggle. "It's…uh…quite the opposite." Bo could see past Woody and Jessie's masquerade and she could also see that Mavis wanted Woody. Like both Woody and Jessie, however, she didn't like Mavis either.

"Deputy Sheriff Pride isn't here and neither is Miss Jessie," The maid told her. "He seems to have taken his horse too."

"Well, wherever Woody is, I'm sure Jessie's with him," Bo said.

"What makes you think that?" Mavis asked.

"Because when you can't find either of them, it means that they're together."

"But only one horse is missing," Mavis stated. "If they are together, why would they just take one?"

"So they can ride double. There's nothing Woody would love more than having Jessie pressed right up against him," Bo muttered slowly.

…

Woody grunted as he tried to push Bullseye over the fallen tree. He also happened to be pressed right up against Bullseye's backside.

"Put your back into this!" Jessie called down to him as she tried to pull Bullseye over the tree.

"I am putting my back into this! It's Bullseye who is not helping!"

"Come on Bullseye," Jessie encouraged. "You can do this."

Bullseye whinnied as if to say 'I'm trying'. Jessie pulled again, but lost her grip as well as her balance and ended up falling backwards off the tree.

"Jessie!" Woody yelled, letting go of Bullseye causing the horse to fall backwards. Woody quickly scrambled over the fallen tree. "You okay?" He asked, helping her up.

"Yeah, I think so," Jessie answered slowly. "Woody, what are we going to do? Bullseye can't climb over the trees like we can and we can't just leave him behind."

"I know," Woody said.

…

Sid knew all three of them were still alive. He could sense them. He walked over to his favorite 'toy.'

"There's something I need you to do for me."

A/N Mavis is an OC so don't try racking your brain trying to figure out who she is. A/N


	5. Chapter 5

The Cowgirl and the Toy.

I don't own Toy Story or any of its characters. I do however own all and any original characters.

A/N Warning Woody and Jessie will be singing in this chapter A/N

Bo was worried; she had called all the hospitals and no one matching Jessie's description had been admitted. She tried calling Woody's cell phone, but it went directly to voice mail. So she called Buzz.

…

"All right, let's try walking Bullseye around the trees," Woody eventually suggested.

"Guess that's all we can do," Jessie responded in a mutter.

"I feel like I'm a redwood forest," Woody admitted positively as they strode through the forest.

"Yeah, only all the trees have been painted brown,"

"The world hasn't seemed this big since I was five," Woody uttered in awe as he observed the land around them.

"Yeah, but somehow things were easier when we were five,"

"Yeah, they were."

…

Bo and Buzz met for lunch.

"Both of them are nowhere to be found," Bo spoke up.

"Maybe they don't want to be found?" Buzz suggested.

"Why wouldn't they want to be found?"

"Come on Bo, we're both adults here. I mean, it's obvious that they're on some kind of romantic getaway."

Bo looked shocked.

"Look," Buzz continued. "I know that all through middle and high school my nick-name was Captain Oblivious, but even I can see that they love each other. Jessie may act like she doesn't even like Woody; but, if that had really been the case, then why does she always have him coming over to her place to fix things? And if he didn't feel the same way, he wouldn't be over at her place fixing things. It's funny how such a small thing made me realize this…" Buzz murmured, remembering.

_It had been about a year ago when Buzz had decided that he was finally going to make his move on Jessie. He knew it was her day off and he was going to take her out, only Jessie didn't know. He was going to surprise her._

_Jessie had been in pajamas, with her hair undone and puffy and her eyes had been bloodshot._

_"Buzz," She muttered when she answered Buzz's knock. She stepped aside to let him in._

_"Hi," He greeted awkwardly. He hadn't expected to see her looking like this._

_"Woody's in the bathroom," Jessie told him, sounding more asleep than awake._

_"Okay," Buzz murmured slowly. That was a little too much information._

_"Give him whatever help he needs," Jessie muttered sleepily before making her way back over to the sofa bed._

_Buzz stood there for a few minutes. There were a lot of things he'd do for a friend, but some things just went above and beyond the call of duty. Then he noticed the bathroom door was open._

_"Woody?" Buzz questioned before he heard the sound of metal hitting the floor followed by the sound of spraying water._

_"Aw shi-"_

_"Woody, what are you doing?" Buzz asked._

_"I'm trying to fix this leaky pipe," Woody grumbled. "What are you doing here?"_

_"I was going to take Jessie out."_

_"She didn't tell me you two were going on a date," Woody muttered with a strange tone tied to his voice; almost as though he felt hurt but didn't want to admit it._

_"She doesn't know, I was kind of surprising her. Maybe I should have called first? She looks really beat."_

_"She's been working double shifts at one of the diners she works at."_

_"Why are you fixing the pipe anyway?" Buzz asked, crouching down._

_"Her land lord won't fix it and plumbers are too expensive."_

_"So she asked you to?"_

_"Nope, she just said that this pipe was leaking so I said I'd come over and fix it. I always fix what needs fixing around here."_

_"Why?"_

_"Someone's got to, might as well be me."_

_"I could always fix things here," Buzz told him._

_"Well, if Jessie ever asks you to, then you can."_

_"Need any help?"_

_"Nope, I've got everything under control," Woody said, working on the pipe._

_…_

_An hour later the pipe was fixed. Woody and Buzz left the bathroom. Woody walked over to the sofa bed Jessie was sleeping on and sat down on the edge of it._

_"Hey Jess," Woody said, shaking her shoulder slightly with so much gentleness in his voice that Buzz was taken aback._

_"Did you and Buzz fix the pipe?" Jessie asked in a sleepy voice that made her sound almost like a child._

_"I fixed the pipe. Buzz just watched."_

_"Then why'd you call him to help you?"_

_"He didn't," Buzz told her. "I just came over to see how good of a plumber Woody is." He lied._

_"You guys are weird," Jessie murmured, yawning._

_"Go back to sleep Jess, we'll let ourselves out," Woody told her._

_"Thanks," Jessie muttered, falling back to sleep instantly._

_Before leaving, Woody pulled Jessie's blanket up to her shoulder and turned off the lights._

_As they left the building Buzz turned to Woody._

_"We're best friends, right?"_

_"Right."_

_"Were you ever going to tell me?"_

_"Tell you what?"_

_"All right, let me put it this way: Were you just going to wait until I walked in on you two?" He asked angrily._

_"It's not like that," Woody told him evenly._

_"Then what is it like?"_

_"I'm in love with her, okay? She doesn't know and I don't know how she feels about me."_

_"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"_

_"Because I know you like her too and I didn't want Jessie to come between us or ruin your changes with Jessie either."_

_"You're in love with her?" Buzz questioned._

_"I want to marry her."_

_"You want to marry her?"_

_"Since I was five. Course my reasons now are a bit different."_

_"Can I be the best man at your wedding?"_

_"Who else would be my best man?"_

_"Can I be the Godfather to your children?"_

_"I couldn't think of a better man for the job."_

_"Will you name your first born son after me?"_

_"No! My first-born son will be named after me. I want a junior."_

_"I knew I was pushing my luck," Buzz muttered with a laugh. "I'm going to bow out. I may like Jessie, but you love her and, besides, I don't think she feels anything more than friendship for me."_

_"Thanks Buzz."_

_"When do you plan on making your move?"_

_"When she's awake and not busy working."_

_"Good luck. You're going to need it."_

"And you're okay with that?" Bo asked, breaking him away from his thoughts.

"Of course I am. I have a crush on her, but that's all. And, besides, I've met someone else."

"Really?" Asked Bo out of curiosity.

"Her name's Mira. Bo, I wouldn't worry about them. They're probably up at Woody's family cabin in the woods."

"But I just can't see Jessie missing work like that," Bo admitted.

"Woody probably talked her into skipping. He can be a smooth talker when he wants to be."

"Maybe you're right," Bo muttered. "So, tell me more about Mira."

…

"We're never going to get out of here," Jessie complained. They hadn't even gotten around one tree yet.

"Yes we will. It's just going to take some time," Woody told her.

"Yeah, about a year," Jessie grumbled.

"You've got any better ideas?" Woody asked, annoyed.

"We could both try shoving Bullseye over the tree again?"

"All right, let's both try it then."

It took all day for them to get out of the woods. Sometimes, they'd push Bullseye over a tree and sometimes they walked him around it. It was nightfall now, but the weather was good.

"I'm beat," Woody said.

"Me too," said Jessie.

Bullseye neighed in agreement.

"Woody, are you hungry?" Jessie asked him.

"No…I'm not," He answered, realizing that he hadn't even thought about food all day. "Are you?"

"No," Jessie answered. "What about you Bullseye? You hungry boy?"

Bullseye shook his head - no.

"Our insides have changed as well as our outsides," Jessie pointed out. "Oh, I don't like this."

"Maybe it's a good thing?" Woody suggested. "There's no way we can find food for ourselves. Bullseye would've been all right though."

"I guess you're right. I still don't like it though."

"Wow, that's the second time you've told me I was right," Woody said jokingly.

"Enjoy it while you can," Jessie muttered, lying down on the grass.

Woody and Bullseye followed her example with Bullseye lying down between them.

"Stars are real pretty tonight," Woody commented.

"Yeah," Jessie agreed.

"Reminds of the song in Cinderella," Woody said.

"What song?" Jessie asked.

"When You Wish Upon a Star."

"What?" Asked Jessie.

**"When you wish upon a star, makes no difference who you are/ Anything your heart desires will come to you/ If your heart is in your dreams, no request it too extreme/ When you wish upon a star as dreamers do/ Like a bolt out of the blue, fate steps in and sees you through/ When you wish upon a star, your dreams come true,"** Woody sang.

Bullseye neighed in delight after hearing his owner sing.

"Pinocchio," Jessie said.

"No need to call me names Jess if you don't like my singing," Woody muttered, sounding hurt.

"Not you," Jessie told him. "That song is from Pinocchio and your singing is just fine. You're so vain."

"Then what song is from Cinderella?"

**"A dream is a wish your heart makes, when you're fast asleep/ In dreams you lose your heartaches/ Whatever you wish for, you keep/ Have faith in your dreams and someday your rainbow will come smiling through/ No matter how your heart is grieving/ If you keep on believing, the dream that you wish will come true."**

Bullseye neighed in delight after hearing Jessie sing.

"You've still got it Jess, but I thought that was from Snow-White and the Seven Dwarfs."

"No it's not."

"Then what does Snow-White sing?"

"Someday My Prince Will Come."

Bullseye looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to sing.

"I thought that was from Sleeping Beauty," Woody told her.

"No, in Sleeping Beauty they sing Once Upon a Dream."

Again, Bullseye waited for her to sing.

"Isn't that from the Little Mermaid?"

"No," Jessie answered, annoyed. "In that the song is A Part of Your World."

"That's not from Beauty and The Beast?"

"No."

"Then what's from Beauty and The Beast?"

"Tail as Old as Time."

"I thought that was from Aladdin."

"Aladdin?" Jessie asked, sitting up and peering over Bullesye to look at him. "Woody, the lyrics have the words Beauty and The Beast in them!"

Suddenly Woody broke out laughing.

"You jerk!" Jessie yelled. "You tricked me into thinking that you were dumber than you already are!"

"It was funny! You kept on getting more and more annoyed," Woody told her, laughing; not caring over the fact that Jessie had called him dumb.

"Why do you like getting me annoyed?" Jessie demanded.

"Payback from when we were kids and you used to get me annoyed."

"You deserved being annoyed," Jessie scoffed, lying back down.

Now Bullseye neighed in annoyance.

"What's wrong boy?" Jessie asked the horse.

"I think he wants a lullaby," Woody said.

"Is that what you want?" Jessie asked, sitting up again.

Bullseye nodded.

"What should we sing?" Woody asked, sitting up as well.

"We?" Jessie asked, confused.

"Oh come on Jess, we haven't sung a duet since we were in our high school production of Annie Get Your Gun."

"We sure blew them away when we sung Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better," Jessie said. "But we can't sing that to Bullseye."

"Hey Jess, you know the words to Lavender Blue (Dilly Dilly)?"

"Yeah, I know the words."

"Then let's sing that to Bullseye."

"Okay."

"I'll sing the boy parts and you sing the girl parts."

"But Woody, you have such a great falsetto voice," Jessie joked.

"Yeah, but your baritone is lacking," Woody joked back. "I wish had a guitar or something."

"Well you don't. Now sing," Jessie ordered.

**"Lavender blue, dilly, dilly/ Lavender green/ If I were king, dilly, dilly/ I'd need a queen/ Who told me so? Dilly, dilly/ Who told me so? I told myself, dilly, dilly/ I told me so/ If your dilly, dilly heart feels a dilly, dilly way/ And if you'll answer, 'Yes'/ In a pretty little church/ On a dilly, dilly day/ You'll be wed in a dilly, dilly dress of Lavender blue, dilly, dilly/ Lavender green/ Then I'll be king, dilly, dilly/ And you'll be my queen,"** Woody sang passionately, looking into Jessie's eyes.

**"Lavender blue, dilly, dilly/ Lavender green/ If you were king dilly, dilly/ You'd need a queen/ Who told me so? Dilly, dilly/ Who told me so? I told myself, dilly, dilly/ I told me so/ If your dilly, dilly heart feels a dilly, dilly way/ And if you'll answer, 'Yes'/ In a pretty little church/ On a dilly, dilly day/ I'll be wed in a dilly, dilly dress of Lavender blue, dilly, dilly/ Lavender green/ Then you'll be king, dilly, dilly/And I'll be your queen,"** Jessie sang with equal passion, looking into Woody's eye.

Bullseye lowered his head, falling asleep. Woody and Jessie remained lost in each other's eyes for several minutes. The words in the song represented what they both really wanted, but singing it out aloud was the only way they could tell each other without the fear of being rejected.

"Guess we should get to sleep?" Jessie suggested, directing her gaze away from Woody.

"I think you should sleep next to me," Woody told her.

"Feeling frisky?" Jessie asked, raising an eyebrow to deliberately ruin the moment. She was sure that Woody would never feel anything for her and she couldn't stand the thought of being hurt again.

"No," Woody answered. "It's just safer if you sleep next to me. I can't see you if you sleep next to Bullseye. So, if something happens to you in the night, I won't know. Look Jess, I got you into this and I'm going to make sure you get out of this…what are you doing?" Woody asked as Jessie walked over to him.

"Sleeping next to you," She told him, lying down next to him.

"You're not going to argue with me about this?" Woody asked, lying back down as he arched an eyebrow.

"Woody, I'm tired and you're talking."

"You can use my shoulder as a pillow," Woody suggested.

"I'm fine," Jessie said, rolling over on her side and using her arms as a pillow.

They didn't know they were being watched and the evil things that were being planned for them.

A/N Ok this chapter was boring I know, but next one want be at least I hope it wont be. A/N


	6. Chapter 6

The Cowgirl and the Toy.

I don't own Toy Story or any of its characters. I do however own all and any original characters.

Warm rays of natural sunlight awoke Woody from his sleep. He opened his eyes and looked at his hands. Yep, still a toy. He looked to this left and saw Bullseye still sleeping before looking to his right and seeing that Jessie wasn't there. He sat up and frantically looked around for her.

"Jessie!" He called when he didn't see her. No answer. "Jessie!" He called even more frantically. He wasn't sure how many times he called her name by now.

"What?" Jessie asked impatiently, coming into view looking clearly annoyed.

"Where were you?" Woody questioned, running up to her and catching her in a hug. "I thought something happened to you!"

"I just went up ahead a little bit to see if I could figure out where we were."

"Why didn't you wake me?" Woody demanded, letting go of her.

"I don't know," Jessie answered. "I just didn't want to."

"Well you should have!"

"You are so controlling!" Jessie complained. "No wonder you don't have a girlfriend."

"I don't have a girlfriend because I'm too busy taking care of you!"

"Here we go again," Jessie muttered in annoyance. "You know that I don't want to have this conversation with you." She told him, walking away.

"Hey! Don't walk away from me! You want to get lost?"

Jessie just kept on walking. Woody sighed, pulling out his pull-string. Jessie could be really stubborn at times. The next thing Jessie knew, she had been lassoed and was being pulled rapidly towards Woody. Woody tried to control his pull-string, but it was just pulling back too fast. They collided with each other and they painfully fell to the ground. Woody was now on top of Jessie again, completely entangled in Woody's pull-string. They stared at one another with wide eyes.

"Jessie, I swear to you that is my holster you feel." Woody stammered anxiously.

"It better be! Or I will hurt you in so many ways!" Jessie threatened him.

"Bullseye! A little help!" Woody called to his horse.

Bullseye walked over to them. He cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"Try to untangle us," Woody instructed.

"Or at least get us upright," Jessie added.

Bullseye yanked and pulled on the pull-string to no avail.

"This is all your fault!" Woody and Jessie both yelled at each other.

"How is my fault?" Jessie asked. "You're the one who lassoed me!"

"Well if you hadn't walked away from me…"

"I walked away from you because we were having a conversation I didn't want to have again. And another thing! I think you're secretly enjoying this!"

"Why would I enjoy being tied up and pressed tightly against you?" Oh yes he was enjoying it all right, but he didn't want Jessie to know that. She'd most likely hit him later.

"You just answered your own question," Jessie told him.

"You're no Barbie doll, Jess," Woody pointed out.

"Oh yeah!" Jessie hissed, clearly offended "Well you're no Ken doll either! And they have rooted hair now."

Before Woody could think up of a proper retort, they heard a chuckle.

"Well, well. What happened Sheriff? Did your prisoner try to get away from you?"

Woody and Jessie turned their heads to see a doll standing next to them. The doll was a short, old man, with a white beard. He wore overalls, a hat, a pair of boots and he had a toy pickaxe. Woody and Jessie gaped at him in shock.

"Well now, don't tell me that you three thought you were the only toys that could come alive when there are no humans around, did ya?"

"Um no," Woody quickly said. "We just didn't think there were other toys here. You just surprised us, that's all." There was no point in telling him that he, Jessie and Bullseye weren't really toys since Woody was sure he'd never believe them. Woody himself could still hardly believe it. Not to mention the fact that he now knew that toys really were alive. It was taking all of his inner strength not to freak out. He looked back at Jessie. He could tell she was trying not to freak out as well. He'd make this up to her somehow.

"Didn't mean to startle you. Need some help getting untied?"

"That would be nice," Jessie answered.

"By the way I'm called Pete, or Stinky Pete, or Prospector Pete, or even just Prospector. What ever you all prefer," He said as he walked over to them.

"I'm Woody; this is Jessie and over there is my horse Bullseye."

"Pardon my hands Miss," Pete said, working his hands in between Woody and Jessie to get to the knot.

"It's not her you should be saying pardon to," Woody told him, clearly uncomfortable.

"Sorry about that sonny," Pete apologized. He managed to get the knot undone and Woody and Jessie were able to untangle themselves.

"Thanks for untying us," Woody thanked through his chest.

"Clever catchphrase," Pete said with a chuckle.

"See? I told you it was my holster," Woody said to Jessie as he readjusted it.

"You're just lucky it was," Jessie grumbled.

"So," Pete began. "What are you three doing out here? Did your owner throw you away too?" He asked, sounding sad.

"No," Jessie answered. "We got separated from our owner," Jessie lied. She didn't like the way the Prospector doll was looking at her. He was looking at her much like the way the creeps in her building looked at her.

"We're on our way to find her," Woody lied.

The Prospector doll's eyes lit up. "Do you think she'd want me?" He asked hopefully.

"Um…that's hard to say," Woody murmured uneasily.

"Do you think I could come with you?"

"All right," Woody replied. Despite the fact that his gut was telling him otherwise, he couldn't say no.

"Great!" Pete said. "Which way do we head?"

"North," Jessie answered. She didn't like idea of Pete coming with them either, but maybe once they got to Hannah's she could do something with him?

Mavis frowned. There was still no sign or word from Woody, so she did the only thing she could do - she tried to file a missing person's report.

"Mavis," The Sheriff began. "Woody is on a two week vacation. You know that."

"But…"

"But nothing. When someone is on vacation they tend to go places."

"All he said to me was that he had plans, but he didn't say he was going anywhere. I know something's happened to him!"

The Sheriff sighed and pinched the rim of his nose.

"And there's more. This girl he knows, her name's Jessie. She's gone missing too! I think she did something to him!"

The Sheriff rolled his eyes. "Mavis, Woody told me that he planned on spending some quality time with a girl named Jessie."

"He didn't tell me that! I don't believe it!"

"Mavis, Woody is on vacation and he is obviously with his girlfriend. Now, if he doesn't show up after his vacation is over then we will look for him."

…

Woody and Jessie rode on Bullseye whilst Pete walked on ahead. Jessie sat behind Woody, her arms wrapped around his waist. '_Toys are really alive! Toys are really alive!'_ Jessie thought before the shock wore off and she gasped as she remembered something.

"What's wrong?" Woody asked.

"Toys are really alive," Jessie whispered to him so that Pete wouldn't hear.

"I know Jess, it's a lot to take in," Woody murmured in response.

"No, you don't understand," Jessie told him urgently.

"What is it then?"

"You know my, My Little Pony toys?"

"You mean the ones you threw at me?"

"Yes."

"Are you worried that you hurt them or something?"

"Well yes, but there's more to it. Some of them are boys and, and - and" Jessie stammered, clearly upset.

"And what?" Woody asked, annoyed.

"I undressed in front of them! My big brother and little brother ponies saw me in my underwear!" Jessie exclaimed, mortified as she buried her head in Woody's back.

"Lucky ponies," Woody muttered.

Bullseye stopped in his tracks and snorted.

"I said that out loud, didn't I?" Woody asked, now mortified.

"Yes you did," Jessie hissed.

"I appreciate your body," Woody told her.

"Oh really? I thought my chest was too flat for your liking," Jessie, again, hissed.

"What?" Woody asked before remembering something. "You heard what I told the guys back in high school when they asked if anything happened between us after the prom?"

"Yes I did," Jessie answered, now sounding hurt.

"I had to tell them something after they asked why nothing happened. Look, I had been seventeen and stupid - I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry about everything."

"Well, can you at least stop acting like a perv half the time?"

"I don't act like a perv half the time."

"You do around me," Jessie muttered.

"If you had half a brain you'd know why," Woody muttered in return.

"What's taking you three so long?" Pete called to them.

"We're coming!" Woody called back. "How do you know Hannah?" Woody asked her, wanting to change the subject.

"I used to baby-sit her."

Woody stopped Bullseye and turned his head towards Jessie.

"You went to Sid's house?" He asked her, shocked.

"Yeah, where else would I go to baby-sit her?"

"Were you nuts? There were bad rumors about him Jess!"

"Yes rumors about Sid - not his sister!"

"But he lived in the same house! What possessed you to baby-sit her?"

"Ten bucks an hour!"

"You should have told me!"

"Why?"

"So I could have come over to make sure nothing happened to you."

"Nothing did happen to me! Hannah was a nice, sweet kid! And you should be grateful that I know her. Now, end of discussion."

"Fine," Woody scoffed as he indicated Bullseye to walk again.

As they walked, the Prospector doll whistled an unknown tune. There was a rushing river nearby and Bullseye felt compelled to walk towards it. Woody was too busy fuming over the fact that that Jessie was right because this meant that he was wrong and he always felt so stupid when he was wrong and he hated the fact that Jessie couldn't see how much he cared for her.

Jessie was busy going over the fact that toys were really alive and that she had given her boy ponies a strip show. How could she ever face them again? What was she thinking? This whole thing was giving her a major headache. Why didn't Woody just leave Sid alone? Why couldn't he just do what he usually does on his nights off: Hang around her place and fix things?

The splash and the ice-cold water broke Woody and Jessie away from their thoughts. They were in the river! Bullseye neighed in distress as he began to absorb water and sink.

"Bullseye!" Both Woody and Jessie yelled. Their bodies were absorbing water too, but they were lighter than Bullseye and weren't sinking as fast. Despite the rush of the current, they were able to get to the stuffed horse and keep his head up above water. They didn't know if they could drown or not, but they weren't going to take a chance finding out with Bullseye's life.

They begged Pete to help them, but he just stood there whistling. They couldn't understand why he didn't try to help them. They didn't have time to dwell on it though as the fast moving waters swept them down the river.

"Don't worry about us Jess, try to save yourself!" Woody shouted as he choked on the water.

"Don't be an idiot! You know I would never leave you!" Jessie shouted back, choking on water as well.

It took all of their strength to keep Bullseye's head above water. They both knew that they wouldn't be able to keep this up for much longer. And then, out of the blue, a branch fell across the water and caught them.

"Try to swim a little bit boy and then maybe we can pull ourselves onto land?" Woody told his horse. It took almost an hour, but they were eventually able to pull themselves out of the river and onto dry land. Bullseye hung his head in shame. It was his entire fault that they all had almost drowned. Woody and Jessie lay sprawled on the ground facing one another.

"I feel weird," Jessie muttered.

"So do I," Woody added

"My limbs feel too heavy to move,"

"We should stay here until the sun dries us up," Woody told her.

"That works for me," Jessie said. "Woody, you don't think we'll get hypothermia do you?" Jessie asked worriedly.

"I-I don't know," Woody admitted before reaching over to take Jessie's hand in his own. To his relief she didn't pull away. He wanted to say something else, but the sound of whistling prevented him from doing so.

"My oh my, seems that you got yourself out," Pete muttered, surprising them. "Pity, seems I'll have to try something else." Then before Woody, Jessie, or Bullseye could do anything, Pete threw something that looked like gold dust on them. Jessie last thought before losing consciousness due to the spell was: _'Just like in the movie Labyrinth.'_

A/N And here is where this chapter ends. A/N


	7. Chapter 7

The Cowgirl and the Toy.

I don't own Toy Story or any of its characters. I do however own all and any original characters.

_'I am a toy. I live for being played with. Nothing else matters. I am a toy,'_

These were Jessie thoughts as she sat on the floor waiting for 'The Girl' to come back. She wasn't alone though; there were toy ponies in the room too, all whispering about 'The Girl'. Who would 'The Girl' play with today? What game would 'The Girl' come up with?

Looking around the room, everything just seemed so familiar to her. Before she knew it though, the girl caught her attention again but she just couldn't catch a glimpse of her face. She could never see her face actually, since it was always in the shadows and the girl never spoke up either; she would only ever just giggle happily.

'_Why can I never see the girl's face? Why does the girl never speak?'_ Jessie found herself thinking. '_Does the girl have a name? How long have I been the girl's toy?_'

She asked the ponies these questions and they would just look at her blankly before speaking in methodical voices: "You are toy. You live for being played with. Nothing else matters." Then, she would find herself thinking these exact things again and then the questions would come rushing back. It was all just a circular rotation actually to speak the truth - a long, endless rotation that could have been going on for years; she couldn't really tell…

The girl was gone again and Jessie was now staring straight ahead towards the girl's bed. There was a poster above the girl's bed, but from where Jessie was she couldn't make it out. She had to get closer. Her limbs felt so heavy she could barely move. She tripped over herself several times, but she still had to see what that poster was of; so she kept on pushing herself further. Getting herself up on the bed was nearly impossible, but she did it. The poster was a picture of a labyrinth.

"Just like in the movie Labyrinth," Jessie found herself saying. Then she gasped, remembering everything that had happened. The bedroom door flew open and the girl came back into the room. Jessie saw her face and gasped again. It was a face she knew all too well.

"You!" Jessie screamed. "You're me when I was little!"

…

Sid banged his fist against the wall; he could sense that they were still alive. Pete had a pickaxe! How hard was it to strike each of them in the head with it and kill them? He'd better send backup and, while he was at it, try to find Scud and send him to find them as well. Sid wanted all three of them dead no matter what.

…

Jessie was left dumbstruck as her younger self walked towards her. Her movements were awkward and jerky like those of a wind-up doll that had been semi-broken. The room she was in was her childhood bedroom and the toy ponies were her toy ponies!

"This-this time for sure it must be a dream! No - a nightmare! I have to wake up! I have to wake up!" She yelled as she walked backwards, trying to get away from her younger self. It was too frightening to think that she may have been in some weird time loop. She'd remember if she had once had a rag doll that looked like an older version of herself that came to life.

…

Bullseye could do nothing but neigh fearfully as Pete advanced towards him. As he was too soaked up with water to move, he had never felt so useless in life. A poof sound was heard and then behind Pete appeared what could've only been described as an army of mutant toys. Pete looked behind him.

"Sid's growing impatient I see," Pete muttered. He sighed, shaking his head. After his first failed attempt to kill them, he found himself having second thoughts about killing Jessie. It wasn't change of heart, but lust. Looking at Jessie, he couldn't help but think that she was such a fine little thing. Maybe if killed Woody and the horse, Sid would let him keep Jessie as his mindless love slave?

…

Jessie continued to stumble backwards in her nightmare world.

"I need to wake up! I need to wake up! Why can't I wake up! Help! Someone help me please!" Jessie screamed and then she found herself falling. She woke up with a start. She was filled with relief until she saw that Woody was still under the gold dust spell and that Bullseye and Pete were gone.

"Woody!" Jessie yelled desperately. She lifted her arm in an attempt to shake his shoulder, but found it was still heavy from soaking up water. "Woody, please wake up! You've got to break the spell - you have to! Pete took Bullseye! We have to find him before it's too late!"

Woody, however, remained lifeless; trapped in his own dream world.

"Lying here isn't going to help matters!" Jessie stated firmly, trying to sit up. "This is harder than I thought. Maybe if I wring myself out? What am I saying? What else can I do? I'm still soaked. This is weird," Jessie murmured, wringing herself out. "Okay, I'm less soaked now and I can move better. Okay Woody, now it's your turn to get wrung out. No need to be embarrassed; after all, we've known each other for twenty years and we were each other's first kiss. I've seen you in your boxer shorts and we've even shared my sofa bed," Jessie told him as she wrung Woody out. She didn't know whether she should be grateful that Woody didn't wake up while she was wringing out his legs or not.

"Oh Woody, you have got to wake up!" Jessie yelled, slapping his face. Nothing. "If only I could somehow get into your dream world and wake you up!" Then, as if on cue, Woody's head shifted forward slightly and their foreheads met and somehow Jessie found herself now in Woody dream world, but still able to see what was happening around her in the real world in the mean time.

Jessie remembered Woody's childhood bedroom from when she used to go over to his house to play when they had been little. She had always loved his cloud wallpaper. She used to bring her Pegasus ponies over and pretend that they had been flying in the clouds. Jessie suddenly shook her head and realized that this was no time to be nostalgic. Bullseye was in danger! They all were in danger! She had to find Woody. And then she realized that she was sitting on his lap, face to face with him. They were on a windowsill. He stared at her blankly. He didn't know who she was.

"Woody!" Jessie exclaimed.

"When did the boy get you?" He asked in a methodical voice.

"He didn't, I mean you didn't! Woody, you are the boy!"

"I am a toy," He told her.

"Yes, now you are; but you're really a human! We both are!"

"You are a toy."

"Woody, listen to me. This isn't real; it's a dream! This is your childhood bedroom and these toys are your old toys! That's your old toy dinosaur, Rex," Jessie told him, pointing. "And that's your old Slinky dog, Slinky, and there are your Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head dolls. You used to call them One-Eyed Bart and One-Eyed Betty! And over there is that space ranger doll that you got for your eighth birthday that you never really liked and there's your mother's shepherdess figurine that you used to play with too! You used to make her the Damsel in Distress, remember?"

"They are the boy's toys. They are my friends."

"Woody, Bullseye is in danger!"

"Who's Bullseye?"

"Your horse!"

"I don't have a horse."

"Woody, don't you remember anything that's happened? Or me?"

"No," Woody answered honestly, before seeing her face fall drastically; almost draining his heart completely as he added: "I'm sorry."

"Woody, it's me; Jessie!" Then she told him what had happened to them.

"You're beautiful," Woody began once Jessie had finished, causing Jessie's eyes to widen. "But you're crazy." He added.

"I'm not crazy!"

"You haven't been played with in a long time have you? It'll be all right; the boy will come back soon and play with you," Woody told her.

"I don't want to be played with!" She was about to say something else, but she turned her head, giving off the impression that she had heard something. When she turned back to him, her expression was etched with fear.

"What's wrong?" Woody asked.

"Sid must have sent reinforcements! There's too many of them for me to fight!"

"I don't see anything."

"They're in the real world. Oh no!" Jessie screamed as she began to flicker from Woody's vision. "They-they've got me! They're taking me away from you! Help me!"

"How?" Woody asked frantically.

"You have to wake up. Jump! I woke up by falling. Please Woody, please! Help me!" And then she was simply gone.

Woody didn't know what to do. Jessie's story was incredible and yet she had just appeared out of nowhere and disappeared right before his eyes. He wanted to help her so badly; he had to help her! He stood up. It wasn't easy given the fact that his body felt so heavy. He looked out the open window and jumped.

A/N Another chapter done, ending in a cliffhanger again! A/N


	8. Chapter 8

The Cowgirl and the Toy.

I don't own Toy Story or any of its characters. I do however own all and any original characters.

A/N Warring this chapter is a little gruesome. A/N

Woody gasped when he awoke.

"What a weird dream," He muttered aloud. He sat up slowly and looked around, expecting to see Jessie and Bullseye. When he didn't see them he realized that part of the dream had been real. He needed to find them before Pete did something else to them; but which way was it? He needed to think. This was a crime scene and he needed to follow the clues.

…

Jessie couldn't believe what was happening to her now! She was tied up with her own pull-string and was hanging from a fishing pole that had Barbie doll legs! And poor Bullseye was being held down by what looked a baby doll head on a metal spider-like body. And standing above Bullseye was Pete with his pickaxe in hand ready to strike.

"Why are you doing this?" Jessie demanded as she struggled against her bonds. She also hoped that she could stall Pete for long enough to allow Woody to come and save Bullseye and her as well.

"Why? Because it's what Sid wants," Pete told her evilly.

"But why are you working for Sid?" Jessie asked him.

"Because he gave me immortality," Pete said, turning away from Bullseye to face Jessie.

"You mean you were once human like Woody and I were?" Jessie questioned, hoping that Pete would be like the villains in movies and talk about his past and evil plot.

"Yes I was. I was old and feeble when I met Sid. I had been living in the woods. I had been out of food and water, about ready to die, when Sid stumbled upon me. He asked me if I wanted the chance to become immortal. I asked him what he meant and he told me he could turn me into a living toy. I would never go hungry or thirsty again. All I had to do was promise to serve him."

"So you chose to become a toy?" Jessie asked in disbelief.

"Of course I did! You don't know how lucky you are now girl. You never have to worry about anything anymore! No work! No money! You don't need anything!"

"But don't you ever get lonely? For friends?" Jessie asked, stalling for time.

"Friends? I had so-called friends; but as soon as the money ran out, they ran out. Suddenly, they forgot who had been there for them when they needed help," Pete said darkly. "I was the son of a wealthy business man, but then the business went bankrupt. Who needs friends anyway? They'll just leave you in the end."

"But what about love?" Jessie asked.

"Love?" Pete sneered. "I was in love once, but she left me when I got old and ugly. But I miss being with a woman," Pete admitted, taking a step closer to her. "Living toys don't die naturally, but they can be killed. But I'm willing to spare you."

Jessie did not like where this was going.

"You are a beautiful young woman. Has anyone ever told that?"

"Yes," Jessie told him. '_He's hitting on me! Why are creeps always hitting on me?_' She asked herself unhappily.

"I'm not really such a bad man once you get to know me," He said moving closer to her. "And I've been told I'm a real good kisser," Pete murmured, moving closer to her in the intention of kissing her.

"No way!" Jessie yelled, shifting her body weight backwards. "I'd never let a dirty old man like you kiss me!" She exclaimed, swinging forward and kicking him in the chest, sending him flying backwards.

Pete was now outraged; not only had Jessie rejected him, but she had also attacked him. Forget about her being his love slave - he wanted her dead now.

"I was going to kill the horse first, but now I'm going to kill you first!" Pete screamed before charging at her, his pickaxe raised above his head.

"Oh no!" Jessie yelled, swinging her body again and kicking him away from her.

"Someone hold her still!" Pete ordered.

Several mutant toys scrambled forward. Jessie was able to fight some of them off, but more came and over powered her. Bullseye struggled against the spider baby's hold in attempt to try and save Jessie, but the grip was far too strong. Bullseye could do nothing but watch helplessly as Jessie was held down on the ground. Pete walked menacingly towards her.

"I'm going to enjoy this!" Pete snickered; ready strike her on the head.

Jessie braced herself for the end. She did her best not to show fear. She didn't close her eyes. She wanted Pete to look at her in the face when he killed her. She didn't want Pete to know how scared she really was. She forced herself not to scream out Woody's name. Woody - he was most likely still under that dream spell. At least he wouldn't know what had hit him or hopefully wouldn't feel any pain when his time came. In a sad way, she was glad she was going to die first; that way she wouldn't have to deal with the pain of losing him. She couldn't remember when that became her biggest fear, but it was. Maybe it was when he joined the Sheriff's department? His job was dangerous and she knew he could be killed on duty, but she kept her fears to herself and encouraged Woody to follow his dream. A part of her wished things between her and Woody had been different and that their first kiss had lead to more kisses and dates. No! She was not going to leave this world with regrets. She was grateful for the relationship she had shared with Woody. It was better than nothing at all and, who knows, maybe she and Woody would meet in another life?

"Any last words or requests?" Pete asked her coldly.

Looking up into Pete's stone cold eyes she said: "Don't let Bullseye watch," Her voice was a lot calmer than she felt.

Pete looked at her curiously before asking: "No pleas of mercy? No begging for your life? Or praying?"

"You asked me if I had a last request and that's it," Jessie told him firmly.

"Why do you care if some dumb animal watches you die?" Pete asked.

"He's not dumb, he's a smart one," Jessie protested, defending Bullseye.

"All animals are dumb! Horses are the dumbest of them all!"

"That's not true!" Jessie yelled.

"Well, I'm going to make him watch!" Pete stated spitefully. "Baby Face, bring the dumb horse over here. I want him to watch!"

"No!" Jessie screamed.

Bullseye was forcibly lead where Jessie was being held down.

"I'm sorry boy," Jessie said to him. "I should have kept my mouth shut."

"That horse can't understand you," Pete told her. "Now get ready to die!" He echoed, about to strike her in the head. But, before he could, something jumped out at him and wrestled him to the ground. It was Woody!

Woody never knew he could feel such the rage he felt at the moment. Pete was going to kill Jessie and then Bullseye! As they rolled around in the dirt there was a struggle for the pickaxe. Pete hit Woody in the shoulder a few times, ripping him. Woody ignored the weird sensation he felt as he and Pete fought.

Jessie tried to sit up to see what was happening, but the mutant toys held her down. Suddenly, the sound of leaves crunching and growling could be heard. Out of the corner of her eye Jessie saw Scud.

"Be careful Woody! The dog's here!" Jessie called.

Scud was not very smart. He knew that he supposed to eat living toys, but he just didn't know which ones. When the mutant toys saw him, they ran off in different directions, leaving Jessie and Bullseye free for the moment as Scud started to chase anything that moved. Bullseye pulled Jessie to her feet. Woody kicked Pete off of him. It was too dangerous to fight with Pete with Scud around. Woody ran to Jessie and Bullseye. He helped Jessie, who was still tied up, onto Bullseye before getting on behind her.

"Scud!" Pete yelled. "Get them!" That was Pete's mistake. Scud came running, but not towards Woody, Jessie, or Bullseye. He, instead, went after the Prospector.

"No!" Pete screamed before Scud ate him.

It had been horrifying for Woody, Jessie, and Bullseye to watch.

"Get us out of here boy!" Woody ordered without a single hesitation.

Bullseye didn't need any further instructions as he took off like the wind.

A/N Well here's a good place to end this chapter. I was going to end at the point where Pete was about to kill Jessie, but I just couldn't leave her like that. A/N


	9. Chapter 9

The Cowgirl and the Toy.

I don't own Toy Story or any of its characters. I do however own all and any original characters.

Bullseye galloped as fast as he could, wanting to get as far away from that dog as possible. He didn't want to get eaten and he certainly didn't want Woody and Jessie to be eaten either. All he wanted was to be back to normal, safe and sound. He didn't know where he was going but, ultimately, he didn't care. That dog was chasing them and he just wanted to get away.

It was dark by the time Bullseye lost Scud.

"I think we should find shelter for the night," Woody spoke up for the first time in a while.

"There's a tree trunk with an opening. Maybe it's hollow inside?" Jessie suggested and it was. Once inside, Woody got off Bullseye and then helped Jessie off him as well since she was still tied up. He untied her, though not as quickly as he'd have liked due to his injured shoulder.

They were both still in shock over what had happened. Woody wanted to ask if Jessie was all right, but he knew she'd end up screaming at him again. She wasn't all right and neither was he.

"Did they hurt you?" He asked when he had finished untying her.

"No," Jessie answered, turning around to face him. She gasped in shock when she saw his shoulder. "You're hurt!" She cried.

"It's nothing," He told her, hoping to calm her down.

"It's not nothing! Stuffing's coming out! If you were human again it would be blood!"

"It doesn't hurt," Woody said.

"That's not the point! It looks like it'll fall off any moment!" Jessie exclaimed.

"It does not!" Woody yelled. He hated the fact that Jessie was making a big deal over his shoulder because it took everything he had to not freak out about it. He needed to be the strong one here.

"Shut up and sit down!" Jessie ordered. "Let me try to fix it."

"What are you going to do?" Woody asked, sitting down.

"Just hold still," Jessie instructed, crouching in front of him. She gingerly stuck the stuffing back into the gaping rip in his shoulder. Then, when she was finished, she took her hair ribbon out of her hair and wrapped it around Woody's rip. "There," She murmured gently, tying it. "That will keep it from falling off."

"Thanks," Woody muttered.

Jessie then sat down next to him as the day's events hit her like a two-ton train.

"I thought I was going to die!" Jessie cried out, burying her face in her hands. "I thought we were all going to die!"

Woody wrapped his 'good' arm around her and pulled her close to him.

"Let it out," Woody told her tenderly.

"I can't" Jessie answered.

"Jess," Woody said, taking her face in his hands. "It's okay, we're both grown ups. I'm not going to laugh if you cry."

"Woody, I can't let it out because I don't have tear ducts anymore!" She yelled.

"Oh," Woody murmured uneasily.

"Woody," Jessie began softly. "He told me he used to be human. Sid turned him into a toy too. Do you think those other 'toys' used to be human too?" She asked as she shuddered, remembering their horrifying appearances. "One had a baby doll head. Do you think he took a baby and…and…" She couldn't finish.

"No," Woody answered. "I think he just took toys and used his power to make them do his bidding," Woody told her, but he, himself, wasn't sure if he believed it. He just needed to keep Jessie as calm as he could.

"But why were they all miss-matched like that?" Jessie asked him.

"To make them scarier?" Woody suggested weakly.

Jessie closed her eyes, trying to forget about the mutant toys. Woody removed his hands from either side of Jessie's face and Jessie rested her head back on Woody's shoulder.

"How did you break the spell?" Woody asked her, hoping to get her mind off the possibility of the mutant toys being human.

"Before going under I thought about the movie Labyrinth," Jessie told him.

"Never seen it,"

"In the movie this girl named Sarah accidentally wishes for her baby half brother to be taken away by goblins, so she makes a deal with the goblin king that if she can make it through his labyrinth and reach his castle by a certain time she can get her brother back. Well, anyway, she meets different characters and one of them gave her a poisoned peach to eat and, after she eats it, it puts her in a dream world where she thinks she's back in her room."

"Does she break the spell too?" Woody asked as began to finger the end strands of Jessie's hair which were beginning to come undone from the braid.

"Yeah," Jessie answered. "What are you doing?" Jessie suddenly asked.

"I'm not doing anything!" Woody quickly replied.

"Yes you are! You're doing something to my hair!" Jessie accused.

"No I'm not!" Woody denied.

"You're touching it!" Jessie exclaimed, swatting Woody's hand away.

"So what if I am?" Woody asked, annoyed. "What do you think I'm going to do? Put gum in it?"

"That's what you did the last time!" Jessie reminded him firmly, standing up.

Bullseye snorted in shock.

"Oh come on Jess, I was eight! It's not like you couldn't get it out!" Woody said as he pulled her back down.

"My mother had to cut two inches off!" Jessie told him, crossing her arms.

"You looked fine. Why are you fussy about your hair anyway?" Woody asked her.

"You'll laugh," Jessie muttered.

"No I won't," Woody assured her.

"I'm fussy about my hair because…because it's the only nice thing about me," Jessie confided to him, bringing her knees up to her chest.

"What do you mean?" Woody asked.

"I'm not pretty and I don't have a nice figure, but my hair is the nicest thing about me. All the girls always used to tell me that they wished they had my hair color. Even my mother used to say that she wished she had my hair color. Why am I even telling you this? It's not like you understand."

It was true that Woody didn't understand. He didn't understand why Jessie could think that her hair was the only nice thing about her. Didn't she know she was beautiful?

"It's true; you're not pretty," Woody said. "You're beautiful," He finished before Jessie could get angry.

A/N What a lovely place to leave off. Woody telling Jessie she's beautiful. What will Jessie reaction be? A/N


	10. Chapter 10

The Cowgirl and the Toy.

I don't own Toy Story or any of its characters. I do however own all and any original characters.

_An eleven year old Jessie looked at the poster advertising the up coming school dance._

_"That's not something you'll be going to I bet," Woody spoke up from behind her, surprising Jessie completely._

_Jessie whirled around. "Don't do that!" Jessie yelled. "I told you I don't like it when you creep up on me like that! And why wouldn't I be going to the dance?"_

_"Did some boy ask you?" Woody asked, crossing his arms._

_"No, do you think no one's going to ask me?" Jessie questioned crossly._

_"Didn't mean that," Woody told her almost instantly, slightly anxious at the same time._

_"Then what do you mean?" Jessie asked._

_"Well, it's just - at the dance you'd have to wear a dress and I know how you hate wearing dresses," He said smugly._

_"I don't hate wearing dresses. I just don't like wearing them when I don't have to," She told him._

_"And you don't have to go to the dance," Woody stated, rather proud of himself for coming up with this answer._

_"I'd go if someone asked me," Jessie said, not daring to look at Woody. At least he'd think she was hinting that she wanted him to ask her. "And I'd wear a dress too!"_

_"I bet," Woody muttered unbelievingly._

_"You bet what?" Jessie asked, raising an eyebrow._

_"That you can't stay the entire time at the school dance wearing a dress."_

_"I could too!"_

_"Oh yeah? Well, if you do, then I'll take you horseback riding at my parent's country club every Sunday for life," Woody promised her._

_Jessie's eyes lit up._

_"Do you really mean that?" She asked him._

_"Of course I do," Woody said._

_"Honest and truly?" Jessie asked again._

_"Yes, honest and truly," Woody assured, slightly annoyed. "You want me to pinky swear it too?"_

_"Yeah, pinky swear to it," Jessie said, holding out her pinky._

_"All right," Woody muttered, locking his pinky with hers. "I pinky swear that, if you go the school dance and wear a dress the entire time, I'll take you horseback riding at my parent's country club every Sunday for life."_

_"All right I'll do it! You going to the dance with anyone?" Jessie asked._

_"No," Woody told her._

_"Good, because you're going to take me to the dance! And don't you try to back out of it or else!" Jessie instructed firmly, making a fist with her free hand._

_"I won't," Woody told her reassuringly, trying to keep the smirk off of his face. Jessie had played right into his plans._

_At eleven years of age, Woody didn't really have much of an interest in hugging and kissing yet, but he knew he liked Jessie as more than a friend and he knew that he wanted to be around her as much as he could. She was so different from other girls; she liked things he liked and she wasn't too girly either. She was Jessie._

_Jessie didn't tell her parents about the bet, afraid that they wouldn't let her go horseback riding with Woody. She told herself that this was the reason she was going to the school dance with him, but in truth she had a crush on him like he had on her._

_Her mother had bought her a yellow dress with matching shoes as well stockings and a slip for the dance. Jessie felt so grown up wearing that dress. Her mother had French braided her hair too._

_"You look beautiful Jessie," Her mother had told her._

_'But will Woody think I look beautiful?' Jessie asked herself. Then she told herself that she didn't care if he thought she was beautiful or not._

_Woody came with a white rose wrist corsage._

_"You look nice," He complimented her, trying not to sound shy._

_"Thanks," Jessie said. "You look nice too."_

_Woody was wearing a suit and a tie._

_Nice wasn't beautiful and nice didn't mean pretty either. She would have been happy if he had said that she had looked pretty, but he didn't - he had said she looked nice. However, nice was better than 'you look okay'._

_She won the bet of course and Woody had been left happy. The guarantee of a lifetime's worth of Sundays to spend with her had been far more than he could've expected; but it didn't last though. After this, they went to every school dance together and Woody always told her 'You look nice'. She had always hoped he'd say she looked beautiful, but he never had until now._

_...  
_

Jessie turned and looked at Woody. A strand of yarn hair fell across her face.

"You would have to tell me that now, when I look like this?" Jessie asked, sounding almost amused.

Woody gave a half smile and shrugged slightly.

"Well, I think you're beautiful as a human and as…a doll," Woody murmured, somewhat awkwardly realizing what he was saying. "Wow, that's not something I thought I'd ever say. Not that I don't think you're beautiful, because I do. I really, really do. Just meant…"

"I know," Jessie said softly. "You think anyone's missed us yet?"

"My parents are on a world cruise and I'm on vacation. I doubt anyone's missing me."

"I've probably been fired by now, but other than that I don't think anyone's missing me."

"What about your father?" Woody asked her.

"We don't talk," Jessie said simply.

"You mean 'much'?" Woody questioned.

"No, we don't talk at all," Jessie told him.

"What? Did you two have a fight?"

"No, we just don't talk anymore," Jessie told him.

"Well, why not?" Woody asked her. He knew he was prying, but he was worried about her. She was always pushing people away after all. Had she pushed her father away too?

"When I first moved into my apartment, I used to call him once a week. I'd tell him what was happening in my life, but he never seemed interested. And then, one day, he told me that he didn't have time to listen to me talk about nothing and then told me not too call him unless it was something really important before hanging up on me. I haven't spoken to him since," Jessie said sadly.

'_Damn him_,' Woody thought angrily. Truth be told, he hated both of Jessie's parents for hurting her like they had; her mother for leaving her and her father for treating her the way he did. Woody blamed them for the way things were between him and Jessie. He felt that, if her mother hadn't left and her father had treated her better, she wouldn't have had to work as hard as she had and never would have pushed people away from her. He often wondered what would have happened if things had turned out differently with Jessie's parents. Would he and Jessie be engaged or married by now? He knew of course that he should have told Jessie that he loved her a long time ago, but Jessie was like a wounded animal in many ways. She needed to be approached slowly and with care or she might become frightened and run away. And he knew he wouldn't be able to bear it if she left him.

"We should probably get some sleep," Jessie suggested slowly.

"Yeah," Woody answered softly. "Jess," He said quickly.

"What?" She answered, curling up to go to sleep.

"I-I'm sorry I got you involved in this," He told her.

"Well, you'll just have to make it up to me," Jessie stated firmly. "When we're back to normal. I'm already making a list."

"What ever you want Jess I'll do it. You know there ain't nothing I wouldn't do for you," Woody told her reassuringly, lying down.

"Good, you can repaint my apartment and re-carpet it. And that's just the beginning."

"Offer still stands about using me as pillow,"

"I'm fine," Jessie answered, scoffing, using her own arms as a make shift pillow.

A/N Ok boring chapter, next will move the story along more. A/N


	11. Chapter 11

The Cowgirl and the Toy.

I don't own Toy Story or any of its characters. I do however own all and any original characters.

As Jessie lay, curled, on the ground, she thought about what Woody had said. He had called her beautiful. Woody had never been the kind to lie about something like that. So he must have meant it. She smiled to herself. Woody thought she was beautiful. She edged herself closer to him. Would it really hurt use his shoulder as a pillow? Yes - yes it would because she could get used to liking it.

…

Sid could now sense the Prospector's death. He didn't know how he had died, but he knew he was dead; and this was enough to tell him that the plan had failed, leaving him furious. How had Woody, Jessie and Bullseye managed it? He could only wonder this as he banged his head out of frustration. But he now knew that he hated them even more. He wanted them dead! Never send a toy to do a man's job! He held Jessie's hair ribbon in his hand and squeezed it tightly. He'd transport himself to them and kill them himself. Only, it didn't work since he couldn't leave the house.

"Hannah!" Sid screamed angrily.

She had found out! Sid didn't know how she knew, but Hannah had her ways. And she was also really good at trapping spells! He walked to the door and found that it wouldn't open. Sid let out a slew of curses, some foul and some real.

…

"You should really go to bed," Hannah told her young apprentice Molly.

"But what if something else happens to them?" Molly questioned, looking out through the enchanted window towards Woody, Jessie and Bullseye.

"Nothing's going to happen to them tonight. Nothing can harm in that safe spot I made for them."

"Why can't we open the window so we can hear them talk?" Molly asked.

"Because we need to respect their privacy as much as we can," Hannah told her. "Now ran along to bed. I'll let you know if you've missed anything."

"What I'd really like to know is why hasn't he kissed her yet?" Molly asked as she went into her room.

"It would solve a lot of their problems if he did, wouldn't it?"

Once Hannah had been sure that Molly was asleep, she went back to her enchanted window.

"Cities and trees, cities and tress, move them closer to where they need be," Hannah chanted. Hannah didn't like having to hide all her power from Molly, but young apprentices can become power hungry and turn evil. But Molly was young still and quite romantic and what was happening to Woody and Jessie was like a fairy story for her. Well, it was in a way, though Hannah didn't think of herself as a fairy Godmother.

She smiled, remembering when she had been a little girl and that Jessie would baby-sit her. One of the games they'd play would be Cinderella. Jessie would be Cinderella and she'd be the fairy Godmother. Jessie had once asked her why she never wanted to be Cinderella and her answer had simply been that she liked magic. Hannah had always been careful not to use her powers in front of Jessie - well, that was until one night. A glass had broken and Jessie had cut her hand badly trying to clean it up. It had been an awful cut too; the kind that would need stitches. Hannah had instinctively placed her hand over Jessie's and healed the cut. Once Hannah had come across the look of shock upon Jessie's face, she had burst into tears and ran into her room fearing that Jessie would be afraid of her. She lay on her bed crying for what seemed like forever. But then Jessie came into her room and told her not to cry and that it was her own fault the glass broke and that she'd also tell her parents not to blame her. Jessie had said nothing about her hand and never brought it up either. Hannah often wondered if, somehow, she had magically wished for Jessie to forget what had happened to her hand.

But Jessie hadn't; she had just known better than to ask. Hannah and her family were involved in something very powerful - something Jessie knew better than to ask or talk about.

"Granddaughter, you should be going to bed yourself."

Hannah looked up from the enchanted window and saw her grandmother standing on the staircase.

"I know," Hannah muttered simply. "I just want to…"

"You are just as bad as Molly," Her grandmother commented, making her way down the staircase and walking over to the enchanted window. "Both of you young girls are silly romantics."

"That's not true. I just want to make sure they're safe, that's all."

Her grandmother placed her hand on her shoulder.

"I can't magically bring them here - that would be interfering too much. But I can help them all along the way until they get here."

"You know it won't end when they reach here. You know your brother won't give them pace."

"I know,"

"You know you can't keep him trapped in his house forever. You'll have to fight him and soon. You must win the fight granddaughter. Your brother is evil and you must win."

"Will I…will I have to kill him, Grandmother? Will I have to kill my own brother?" Hannah asked, alarmed.

"That is for you to decide. Now go to bed child. I shall watch over them. And remember child, true love conquers all. "

"Tell that to Romeo and Juliet," Hannah remarked half-heartedly.

"That, my dear child, was a tragedy. This is a fairy tale and, in fairy tales, true love conquers all - well, except in a variation of Beauty and the Beast, but that is another story."

"Are you trying to lighten my mood?"

"Perhaps child, perhaps. Now run along to bed."

Hannah nodded and got up. Once she had prepared for bed, she found herself unable to sleep. Hannah had never liked her older brother that much; he had never been that nice to her and had always been breaking her toys and changing their parts around to make them look ugly. He was evil and did things to animals that were awful. None of her friends were allowed to come over to her house since their parents didn't like or trust her brother. At times Hannah thought she hated her brother and maybe she truly did, but could she kill him? Was she strong enough to defeat him? Could she really bring herself to kill him? Her own big brother?

She sighed and shook her head. There had to be some other way! Maybe she could learn the living toy spell and turn him into a toy? No - Sid as a living toy would be even worse! She had to think of something else.

A/N Well it's short, but I think it helped moved the story along. A/N


	12. Chapter 12

The Cowgirl and the Toy.

I don't own Toy Story or any of its characters. I do however own all and any original characters. A/N

Despite Hannah having moved the safe stop closer, Scud still found them. Woody, Jessie, and Bullseye all woke up with a start at Scud's aggressive barking.

"He's found us Woody!" Jessie cried fearfully in great shock as she caught sight of Scud's paws trying to dig into the tree stump. "What are we going to do?" Jessie asked in fright, clinging to Woody's arm.

"I-I don't know," Woody admitted.

…

Grandma Phillips gasped at what she was witnessing: Hannah's safe-spot spell wasn't holding! Sid must have enchanted Scud with more evil powers.

"O' great and powerful guardian of the forest, I humbly ask you for thy aid. Please protect the three who are in dire need of protection from this evil beast!"

…

They huddled together at the back of the stump, just at a loss of what to do. A loud snap like the sound of something big stepping on fallen branches and twigs was heard. Scud stopped digging and growled a dark and foreboding snarl. Bullseye buried his head in Woody's side and Jessie kept her terrified hold on her arm firm.

They could hear Scud and the unknown creature fighting.

"I hope that whatever it is fighting him is on our side," Jessie said.

Woody remanded silent. Jessie shuddered, listening to the fight: there were vicious snaps and growls; cries of pain from both sides; then there were angry thrashes and then finally silence.

"Do you think it's over?" Jessie asked, warily

Woody didn't answer her, worrying Jessie and Bullseye. Jessie looked at his face and found that she couldn't read it. It was this that worried her more, for she could usually read Woody like an open book.

"Woody, talk to me," Jessie said worriedly, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Please tell me what's wrong."

"What's wrong?" Woody retorted, turning to her. "I can't even protect you!" He yelled in utter frustration, making Jessie take a step back. The past few days had finally taken their toll on him and, no matter what he did, Jessie (not mention Bullseye and himself) always ended up in more danger!

"What are you talking about? You saved me from Pete!"

"Jessie, if it hadn't been for me you wouldn't have needed saving in the first place. You're the one who had to help me break the dream spell. I never should have gotten you involved; I should have taken Bullseye and just gone…somewhere," He muttered in utter anguish.

Jessie swallowed hard. What she was about to tell Woody wouldn't be easy to say. It'd be more like exposing a sore and open wound to him.

"Woody," Jessie began, forcing herself to look him in the eyes. "If you just suddenly disappeared, I'd be going out of my mind with worry."

"You would?" Woody asked almost in astonishment.

"Look, I know I haven't been the best friend to you - I'm always yelling at you and fighting with you -but the truth is, you're all I've got and to me you are my best friend," She told him.

"I am?" Woody asked. He was so happy at that moment that he felt like he could burst at the seams.

"You're the only stable person in my life. You've always been there for me whether I needed a shoulder to cry on or to hit," Jessie said with a small smile. "I know I don't show it, but I do care about you. Ever since both my parents left me in their own ways, I've just been afraid to really show how close I feel to you." She sighed. "I guess I'm hoping that the day you finally leave me it won't hurt as much," Jessie confessed.

"Jessie, I would never leave you. I promise." Woody told her sincerely.

"You can't promise me that, Woody," Jessie said, sadly. "Whenever I hear a siren, I can't help worrying and thinking that you might get killed in the line of duty. Of course I'm always that morbid," Jessie continued. "I know that someday, you're going to meet someone special and get married and start a family, and when that day comes I know that you're going to have to put your family first." There. She's finally said it. She's said it all - everything on her mind.

But of course she hasn't. That was a lie - she didn't say it all. She didn't say 'I love you'.

Woody sighed before speaking, "You're right. I can't promise you that when I walk out the door in the morning to go to work that I'll comeback home that night," Woody said seriously. "But I can promise you that I will always be careful to not take anymore stupid risks and, as for meeting someone special, what woman would have me?" He asked, trying to lighten the mood. "Besides, you're my number one always," He said, pressing his forehead against hers. He wanted to tell her he loved her, but he knew how hard it was for her to tell him all of this and he didn't to take advantage of her vulnerability or have her think that he was.

Bullseye sighed at the scene, though his noise of disapproval came out sounding rather like a snort.

"I think we're boring him," Jessie said.

"Poor Bullseye. He's never been one for mushy stuff."

"It's late. We should probably try getting some sleep again," Jessie suggested

"Right," Woody nodded in response.

….

The next morning they carefully left the tree stump. Scud was nowhere in sight, but they could see signs of the fight that had taken place the night before. There was dried blood and bits of fur everywhere. And, from what they could see, some belonged to Scud and some didn't.

"What do you think was fighting him?" Jessie asked as they got on Bullseye.

"Who knows?" He felt apathetic. "Maybe it was Bigfoot?" He half-joked

"Hope we get out of the woods soon," Jessie murmured.

They embarked forward, riding on in silence until the familiar sound of traffic could be heard in the distance.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Jessie proclaimed, grateful "Now we'll be able to find out where we are!"

"Yeah, but we're going to have to stay hidden until it gets dark out," Woody said. "We can't afford to be seen by anyone and the last thing we need is to have some sticky-handed child finding us."

"So what do you suggest we do?"

"We hide and wait,"

"Brilliant," Jessie said unenthusiastically.

"Aw, come on! Cut your best friend some slack!" Woody drawled rather cheerfully.

"You're going to hold that over my head from now on, aren't you?" Jessie pouted a little feeling like Woody was making fun of her feelings.

Woody turned his head towards her, "Maybe," He said cheekily. Lips turning into a smile, he planted a kiss on the tip of Jessie's nose, leaving her completely speechless.

A/N OMG! I updated this! I really want to finish this one. A/N


End file.
